two loving brothers
by UndesiredBeauty
Summary: one day itachi finds a mysterious note on the akatsuki hideout door. only to find kisame kidnapped. adn to find that this has all been part of a plot. a plot to kill itachi. a reuinion between sasuke and itachi.


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I DO NOT OWN ITACHI, I DO NOT OWN SASUKE... AND WELL I JUST DONT OWN ANYTHING ANYMORE... IM USUALLY GOOD FOR ROMANCE BUT THERE IS ABSOLUTLY NO ROMANCE!!!! ITS ALL FUNNIES!!!!!! YAYS!!!!! EHEHHHEHEHEHEHEH SO SHALL WE GET STARTED!!!!!!!!

/\ HEH ITS ITACHI

Itachi one day finds a mysterious note on the Akatsuki hideout door. The note read "If you ever want to see your precious Kisame again, then MEET AT THE GREAT Naruto bridge. In two days!!!!" Itachi very hard at the note…

TWO DAYS LATER AT THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE

ITACHI: Hmmm… I thought the note said to come to the Naruto bridge. (looks at the note one m ore time. Then a few seconds later he heard a little cough coming form above. He looked up and saw a figure dressed in black pants, white shirt and a purple belt. he had a lifeless figure in his arms.) Who are you and where is Kisame?

MAN: It's a shame that you don't remember me. I mean after all I am the one who's going to kill you. (chuckles)

ITACHI: Wait. I think I heard your voice somewhere. But I cant remember where?

TWO HOURS LATER….

MAN: (Getting really impatient) Look!! Its me you twit!!! Sasuke Uchiha!! (Flashes sharingan)

ITACHI: Nope. Still doesn't ring a bell. (Thinks more) Wait!! I think I might remember you. You were the one that brought cookies to the meeting last week right?

SASUKE: (Getting pissed off) Look me in the eye. (Itachi looks him in the eye) Its me Sasuke Uchiha. Your brother. The person you kept alive in order to avenge our clan. You told me numerous times that I was weak. That I didn't have enough hatred to kill you. Got it?

ITACHI: Oh! Now I remember I almost killed you!! And I saw you a few months ago.

SASUKE: Uhhh no. That was three years ago. I'm 15 and you're 20.

ITACHI: Wow. Hey wait you mean to say that I'm old!!!!!! Wah!!!!!!! I don't want to be old!!!!! Mommy hold me!!!

SASUKE: She cant hold you, you loser.

ITACHI: Oh yeah. That's right. I killed the whole clan in the course of one night. I came here for something but I forgot what?

SASUKE: So you don't care if this fishy dies. Okay. Wow Itachi, I knew you were heartless but not that heartless. (Throws Kisame on the ground)

KISAME: (Snores)

ITACHI: Yay!!!!!!!! You brought dinner can I cook it? (Looks at the reader) Why is this fishy wearing a cloak? Why does he look familiar? Why aren't you answering me??? (Looks at Sasuke) Why aren't they answering me???????????!!!!!!!!

SASUKE: Maybe because you're a hopeless loser who cant function unless you kill your whole clan. Maybe I should've killed you before I killed Orochimaru.

ITACHI: Oro's here??? Can I fuck him??? Uhh I mean can I give him a hand job???? Uhh I mean can I have a tea party with him??? Uhh I-I-I- uhh…

SASUKE: Wow Itachi. I never would've guessed that you were gay.

ITACHI: (Trying to sound like nothing happened) Are you trying to say that Orochimaru puts up a better fight than me.

SASUKE: Uhh dude that's so gross.

ITACHI: Hey!!! that's not what I meant. You have to get your mind out of the gutter. Young man have you been hanging around Kakashi?

SASUKE: (Rubs forehead) No. moron. If I have been away for three goddamn years trying to get stronger to defeat you while trying to dodge random attacks from Kabuto and random rape attacks from your stupid perverted Sensei!!!!!!! What makes you think that I would have been hanging around Kakashi?????

ITACHI: Looks like you also have developed a temper.

KISAME: (Wakes up) Huh? Where am I?

SASUKE: Shut up fishy. (Knocks Kisame out again)

ITACHI: Hey! You cant throw Kisame around like that only I can.

SASUKE: Once again I say gross.

ITACHI: You really are perverted Sasuke. I didn't mean it like that

SASUKE: (Thought) I wonder if he would realize if I made a clone and then sneak up on him and then kill him.

ITACHI: And then well you see- hey are you even listening to me?

SASUKE: (Gets back to reality) Huh? Yeah yeah I'm listening. (Does a hand sign) Now what about Kisame? don't you care for him?

ITACHI: Who? Oh yeah the fishy dude. Of course I care for him. I screwed him didn't I? By the way nice try. (Kills the clone) I maybe stupid, but I'm smarter than this author gives me credit for.

SASUKE: Oh really than what's 2 plus 2?

ITACHI: That's easy! It's 64 right?

SASUKE: Wrong!!!!!!!! It equals 4. See the author was right you are stupid. But as for Kisame I think he is going to die!!!!!

ITACHI: You evil bastard!!!!!

SASUKE: Don't get me started on evil bastards!!!!!!! Remember you killed our clan in the course of one night. So let me say this again, Kisame is going to die.

ITACHI: If you kill him I'll strip! And trust me you don't want me to strip.

SASUKE: Try me. I've seen Orochimaru's penis. I think I can handle your stripping.

ITACHI: (Starts to strip and sing) I'm in love with a stripper. She popin' she rollin' she climbin' that pole and I'm in love with a stripper. (takes off cloak) she trippin' she playin' I'm not going nowhere girl I'm stayin' I'm in love with a stripper. (takes off his shirt) don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was free like me. don't cha, don't cha. don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me. don't cha, don't cha. (takes off pants) oh the taste of the flipside on the right, your toxic gun slippin' under. Taste of the poison paradise, I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic.

SASUKE: Fine you win. It's not that I'm afraid of what's in your underwear. It's the fact that you cant sing strip songs. You sound like Orochimaru when he's taking a shit. By the way when you were doing your little soiree, I killed Kisame.

ITACHI: You're mean. My singing wasn't that bad. Besides at least my hair doesn't look like a chickens ass.

SASUKE: Ah, touché. But don't you care that your loving brother went out of the way to kill one of your best friends?

ITACHI: No, not really.

SASUKE: I'm sorry to hear that. Now I must go I have to go kill Naruto.

**WILL ITACHI REALIZE THAT HE ACTUALLY CARES FOR KISAME? WILL YOU EVER GET THAT MENTAL IMAGE OUT OF YOUR MIND? WILL ITACHI KILL SASUKE, OR WILL DRINK SAKE TO GET RID OF THE PAIN????? WELL YOU HAVE TO WAIT!!!!!!!**

AND YOU HAVE TO REVIEW OR EVIL MONKEYS WILL ATTACK IN FIVE... FOUR...THREE...TWO... ONE!!!!!! MONKEYS ATTACK


End file.
